lieatfandomcom-20200213-history
Efina (LiEat II)
"A dragon girl who feeds on lies. Energetic and inquistive. She recently learned how to write her name"- In-Game Description Efina is one of the protagonists of the game. She travels around with the second protagonist, Teo, who she considers her papa. Efi is a dragon born from a wish of Teo's that can eat lies. AppearanceCategory:LiEat II Characters Efi's hair has grown longer, and she wears it in twintails that fall past her shoulders. She wears a blue sailor suit with gold stripes going down the front of the suit with two pairs of diamond buttons inbetween, a white diamond shaped tie and blue earmuffs, though it appears that she also wears a blue hat with a feather-like decoration. She wears pieces of blue cloth with a gold stripe through the middle. She also wears white and green striped trousers and black knee height boots with three black belts and golden buckles. Personality She’s still the same cheerful and carefree girl we saw in LiEat I, however, she’s become more aware of her surroundings and therefore she’s got more worries about those around her, specially for Teo, as she can start to differentiate between his lies and the lies of others. Her questions also begin to grow more complex, and she seems to have a bigger understanding of the world. Regarding the others, she no longer has doubts when eating lies and will help them as best as she can. Abilities Efi's main ability is to manifest and eat the lies of others. These lies manifest as monsters, that repeat something said by the liar is a distorted voice when interacted with. However, if a liar makes multiple statements and some are true, they will manifest as well, and cannot be eaten as they taste "gross". Efi can physically attack the lies and then consume them. However she cannot consume all lies. When someone is overtaken by lies then the surrounding area is saturated with lie monsters, either larger messed up ones that are several lie monsters fused together or smaller ones that Efi cannot consume. She is more able to consume large amounts of lies, as she was able to save both Lucas Balliol and William after they had been lie corrupted. She has more control over her nature as a dragon, being able to pull out both her wings and horns. which are properly shaped, but this wears her out rapidly. However she isn't particularly smart and can be easily fooled. She has trouble reading and is bad at writing, spelling her name "Efana" instead of Efina. She also has trouble sometimes pronouncing big words, even right after being told the word. Relationships Teobaldo Leonhearts They’ve somewhat gotten closer, not fighting as often as they used to. Efi shows to be more understanding, worrying about him and fearing he would be taken by lies. She also develops a strong wish to protect him, assuring him she’d eat his lies if anything happens to him. William They talk about their caretakers, and Will tells Efi about his worries, to which she assures he’ll find answers eventually. Lucas Balliol Lucas shows her some magic tricks and she enjoys talking with him. Olivia Cameron Olivia shows Efi a few card tricks, and Efi wanted to learn some so she can show them to Teo. Neil Masefield They talk about Teo’s past and how Neil first met him, as well as about the police’s work. Brett Graves They talk about being a dragon, and Brett gives his opinion on William’s case. Trivia * She implies at the beginning of the game that Teo fell on horse’s feces. * Apparently she’s learned some rough language thanks to Teo * According to her, Teo smells like “macarons and cake and donuts mixed with choul a la creme." Gallery (Spoilers) ScreenShot 2017 0127 23 00 17.png|In her new outfit LiEatTitle2.png Tumblr n79tsrK3gK1rmtneno9 500.png|Playing Memory with Hal against Olivia and Will Tumblr n9rt5qi7jC1rcaegjo10 r1 1280.png|Leaving town with Hal in the good ending Tumblr n9rt5qi7jC1rcaegjo3 1280.png|After losing her memory in the bad ending Tumblr na0d62ues61r0llv9o1 500.png|Efi, with Hal, as they enter town in their new outfits Tumblr na0d62ues61r0llv9o3 1280.png|Showing Vice Captain Brett how she learned how to take out her horns and wings Efina.png|Amazed by Lucas' card trick DANG.gif|Vice captain Brett showing her how he took out his wings Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Female